Entre Reis e Vagabundos
by Dama 9
Summary: One-short. Por mais que ele saiba q ela é uma mulher forte, não consegue simplesmente não se preocupar. Embora uma conversa não seja suficiente, a pequena Shunrei ainda lhe mostra uma nova perspectiva sobre a mudança para o palacio. Shunrei e Seiren


**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com minha segunda fic de Saiunkoku Monogatari, sei que falei outras vezes que só iria lançar uma fic nova, depois de terminar às que tenho em andamento. Mas o que posso fazer se Saiunkoku é tão inspiradora rsrsrsrs.**

**Pois é, hoje foi um dia incrível, estava chovendo e eu sem um pingo de vontade de escrever no computador. Então, resolvi apelar para a boa e velha bic, papel e muita musica. Resultado, esta fic que vos apresento.**

**Embora a musica tema seja romântica, quando comecei a ouvir, imediatamente surgiu a história na minha cabeça tendo ela como tema. Como eu comentei com uma amiga esses dias, nunca vi um anime para ter tantos homens lindos e maravilhosos como Saiunkoku e embora eu ame loucamente o Ryuu-chan, não podia deixar de prestigiar o super fofo Seiren dessa vez ^^.**

**Por isto, dedico essa história a uma amiga muito queria, tão apaixonada por Saiunkoku como eu.**

**Iza Coelho, essa é pra você. ^^**

**Ademais, agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando os meus trabalhos e espero sinceramente que gostem dessa história, foi feita com muito carinho pra todos vocês. **

**Um forte abraço.**

**Boa leitura**

**

* * *

****Nota: Os personagens de Saiunkoku Monogatari não me pertencem, do contrario a Shunrei já teria casado com o Ryuu-chan, a Eiki teria dado uma surra no Shou-sama e a Shunki teria se apaixonado por um cara bem mais ativo que aquele lezado do Kokujun... rsrsrs**

**Falando sério agora...**

**Este é um projeto de fã para fã. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**

* * *

****Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**_

* * *

_**

ABERTURA

_O vento entrega essa mensagem:_

"_**Foi porque eu acreditei em você!"**_

_**Estivemos juntos em um mundo só de sonhos**_

_**Eu tudo olhava, mas tive medo.**_

_**Não consegui entrar...**_

_**Mas não voltarei atrás**_

_**Decidi enfrentar**_

_**Vejo no céu um arco-íris de sete cores**_

_**Consegue vê-lo também?**_

_**O vento entrega essa mensagem:**_

"_**Vá atrás do sonho e olharei por você!"**_

_**O vento levanta, o sol se espalha**_

_**Voe forte com as asas da liberdade...**_

**

* * *

****SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI**

**ENTRE REIS E VAGABUNDOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**.:: Capitulo Único::.**

**_Tudo se entrega calmamente_**

_**A pressa do dia**_

_**Quando o calor do vento**_

_**Poder ser desviado**_

Apoiou sobre o joelho a pesada espada de metal, enquanto passava uma fina flanela sob a lamina afiada, relanceou um olhar pela a janela.

A noite corria adentro e com ela sua inquietação apenas aumentava. Desde a inesperada visita do Conselheiro Shou, a casa mergulhara num silêncio perturbador.

**_Um momento encantado_**

_**Momento que passa por mim**_

_**E tudo isso é suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto**_

_**Ficar apenas com você**_

No dia seguinte se mudaria para o Palácio Imperial e se tornaria guarda pessoal do Imperador, alem é claro, de segurança de Shunrei.

E isso era o que mais temia, Shunrei se tornara uma mulher forte, batalhadora, leal e também bastante resoluta das próprias escolhas. Mesmo tendo passado por tempos difíceis, ela ainda mantinha um doce sorriso nos lábios, capaz de aquecer o coração mais frio e solitário.

Entretanto, ela não conhecia as intrigas da corte, tampouco a malicia de seus representantes, não sentira na pele a crueldade enclausurada atrás dos muros do palácio, camuflada por camas e mais camadas de luxo e ostentação.

Você pode sentir o amor esta noite? Ele esta aqui esta noite? E é o suficiente Para este andarilho de olhos grandes Saber que chegamos aqui... -Seiren; ouviu a voz sonolenta de Shunrei soar atrás de si.

Sorriu discretamente, enquanto virava-se e via uma jovem sonolenta e despenteada se aproximar, arrastando os pés sob o piso de madeira.

-Ojou-san; ele falou.

-Você não vai dormir? –ela perguntou acendendo uma vela na cozinha, iluminando o cômodo todo.

-Estou sem sono; Seiren respondeu.

-Também pudera, a partir de amanhã você vai virar a baba do imperador idiota; Shunrei falou contendo um bocejo, enquanto enchia uma chaleira com água.

-Ojou-san; ele falou surpreso.

Sabia que Shunrei não via o novo imperador com bons olhos, mas não ficara surpreso quando ela aceitara a proposta do conselheiro para se tornar concubina do monarca.

Shunrei sempre fizera de tudo para ajudar as pessoas, alem de trabalhar em vários lugares, nesse meio tempo ainda lecionava para as crianças da vila, quando lhe restava um tempo livre cuidava da casa. Que outra mulher, princesa de um clã, faria isso?

Embora desconhecesse todos os motivos que precederam a expulsão de Shouka da liderança do clã Kou, Shunrei continuava sendo a primeira filha de um dos clãs mais importantes de toda Saiunkoku. A herdeira.

Entretanto, por mais que a casa estivesse em pedaços e o trabalho fosse árduo, ela não desistia. Shunrei encarava a proposta do Conselheiro Shou como uma oportunidade de ajudar os outros, não pensara em si mesma quando tomara aquela decisão.

Tendo acesso ao imperador, ela poderia incutir-lhe a consciência e o juízo que os Três Grandiosos não foram capazes e fazê-lo de uma vez por todas, assumir suas responsabilidades para com o povo de Saiunkoku.

**_E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?_**

_**Como ele dentou para descansar**_

_**Basta ele para fazer com que Reis e Vagabundos**_

_**Acreditem no melhor da vida...**_

Mesmo que Shunrei tivesse se apegado à idéia de que aquele era apenas um "casamento de conveniência", que terminaria dali a seis meses e baseando-se na opinião publica de que o imperador gostava apenas de homens, não estava tão seguro disso, tampouco tranqüilo; ele pensou.

-Será que ele é um homem idoso como o Shou-Tashi **(1)**? –Shunrei indagou, colocando duas xícaras sobre a mesa.

-Quem? –Seiren indagou, encostando a espada no pé da mesa e acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

-O imperador;

-Provavelmente ele é mais novo do que eu; o jovem de melenas prateadas respondeu evidentemente desconfortável. –Até onde eu sei, ele é o sétimo filho do antigo imperador, por isso deve ser mais novo que eu e pouco mais velho do que você, que já conta com dezessete invernos; ele explicou.

-Acredito que ele não tenha participado da guerra pelo trono, não é? –ela comentou.

-Não, Ryuuki era muito pequeno na época; Seiren respondeu, para congelar em seguida.

-Ryuuki? –Shunrei indagou distraidamente, enquanto enchia das duas xícaras com o chá.

-Shii Ryuuki; Seiren continuou, relutante. –Esse é o nome do imperador;

-Ah sim! Já estudei sobre isso... Ao todo eram sete filhos, o atual imperador foi o único sobrevivente, depois da guerra pelo trono; ela completou um pouco amuada.

Era uma pena que as mulheres ainda não pudesse fazer o exame imperial. Estudara tanto para depois...

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não iria se lamentar por isso, mesmo que se tornar uma agente do governo fosse um sonho impossível, a oportunidade oferecida pelo conselheiro lhe daria a chance de ajudar as pessoas da vila e com a recompensa de cinqüenta moedas de ouro, compraria mantimentos para as famílias mais necessitadas e os remédios que a vila tanto carecia.

_**E há um tempo para todo mundo **_

_**Basta que eles aprendam que o kaleidoscópio do amor **_

_**Movimenta um por um de nós...**_

-Fico pensando...;

-O que? –Seiren indagou.

-No mercado as pessoas mais idosas comentam que gostariam que o príncipe Seien estivesse vivo, que ele não deixaria as coisas chegarem a esse ponto;

-Droga! – ele praguejou ao queimar a língua com o chá quente.

-Tudo bem? –Shunrei perguntou preocupada ao ver o liquido fumegante respingar sobre a mesa e colo do rapaz.

-...; Seiren assentiu, acenando para que ela continuasse.

-Mas sabe...; a jovem fez uma pausa, sem notar o quanto ele havia empalidecido naqueles últimos minutos.

**_Há uma rima e uma razão _**

**_Para o mundo lá fora _**

**_Quando coração deste viajante _**

**_Bate no mesmo compasso que o seu..._**

-O que? –ele indagou.

-Acredito que tudo aconteça por um motivo, não é como se fosse algo ao acaso e sem importância;

-Como assim?

-Não da para saber se o príncipe Seien seria um bom imperador, ou se ele teria maturidade para simplesmente não se revoltar com as responsabilidades que lhe fossem impostas; ela explicou. –As pessoas idealizam um príncipe salvador, perfeito e intocável, apenas para satisfazer suas necessidades, mas se esquecem do homem por baixo da armadura de perfeição, um homem com sentimentos e desejos;

-Uhn!?

-Talvez o príncipe Seien fosse mais feliz se não tivesse de carregar a sina de imperador nos ombros, querendo ou não, é uma vida solitária, cheia de obrigações e responsabilidades. Não se têm muitas opções de quem confiar, são conflitos e mais conflitos para se resolver, alem de outras coisas que vem no pacote.

-Vendo por esse lado; ele murmurou.

-As pessoas se ressentem com o imperador, admito que não estou nada contente com ele também, mas entendo o homem por trás do titulo. Deve ser difícil viver cercado pelas fortificações do palácio, preso a um titulo que mais parece uma maldição do que uma benção. Entretanto, fingir que o problema não existe, não vai fazê-lo desaparecer;

**_E você pode sentir _**

**_O amor esta noite _**

**_Como ele deitou para descansar _**

**_Basta ele _**

**_Para este andarilho de olhos grandes _**

**_Saber que chegamos aqui..._**

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, embora tivesse seus temores quanto a mudança para o palácio, sabia que Shunrei superaria as provar, mesmo que seu lado super protetor jamais fosse aceitar totalmente essa verdade.

Ainda se lembrava de um dia de inverno, a mais de dez anos atrás, quando uma garotinha de faces rosadas e cabelos negros correra pela neve fria, para lhe encontrar. Estendendo-lhe a delicada mão de pequeninos dedinhos.

Os grandes olhos castanhos ao se fixarem nos seus, roubaram seu coração e daquele dia em dia, prometera proteger aquela princesinha com sua vida.

**_E você pode sentir o amor esta noite_**

_**Como ele dentou para descansar**_

_**Basta ele**_

_**Para fazer com que Reis e Vagabundos**_

_**Acreditem no melhor das vida...**_

-É melhor ir dormir agora, logo vai amanhecer; Seiren falou levantando-se e recolhendo as xícaras.

-Acho que sim; Shunrei respondeu bocejando novamente. –Boa noite;

-Boa noite; ele respondeu pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa dela, quando a jovem passou por is. -Durma bem;

-Você também; ela murmurou acenando, enquanto voltava para o quarto.

Colocou as xícaras na pia e apoiou-se no espaldar da mesma, observando distraidamente as árvores secas no jardim. Há muito tempo não as via florescer e dar frutos. Era doloroso ver que aquela guerra insana não afetara apenas as pessoas, trazendo-lhes fome, dor e sofrimento, mas as plantas, árvores e toda a natureza, não eram mais as mesmas.

-Ainda tem um pouco de chá, mestre; ele falou sem ao menos se virar.

-Você deveria ir dormir; Shouka falou saindo das sombras e aproximando-se dele.

-Já vou; ele respondeu.

-Sei que está preocupado com Shunrei, Seiren; o senhor falou apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

-Gostaria que ela não tivesse tantas preocupações; ele falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Shunrei não consegue ver as coisas e fechar os olhos, não é da natureza dela; Shouka falou sorrindo. –Mas fique tranqüilo, vai dar tudo certo;

-Queria ter essa certeza; Seiren murmurou.

-Você sabe que Ryuuki jamais faria algo para magoá-la; Shouka tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

-Não, sinceramente não... Não conheço o homem que ele se tornou; Seiren respondeu em tom sombrio.

Observou o filho de criação serrar os punhos nervosamente, antes de afastar-se da pia, indo pegar a espada ao pé da mesa.

-Sendo ele, meu ir... Imperador, ou não; ele hesitou por um instante. –Não vou admitir que ele magoe Shunrei; o jovem completou e com agilidade destravou a espada da bainha fazendo a lamina tilintar, antes de lançar um olhar de aviso, por sobre o ombro.

-Eu sei; Shouka falou. –Amamos e confiamos em você Seiren, confiaria minha vida a você se fosse preciso e com Shunrei não é diferente... Agora deixe as preocupações de lado, de tempo ao tempo e... Vá dormir, o dia será atribulado amanhã; ele completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

O rapaz assentiu, despedindo-se com um aceno, antes de seguir para o próprio quarto.

**_Basta ele_**

_**Para fazer com que Reis e Vagabundos**_

_**Acreditem no melhor da vida...**_

-Tenho fé de que tudo vai dar certo; Shouka sussurrou quando não viu mais sombra de Seiren no corredor. –Tenho fé...;

**.::Fim:::.**

**

* * *

**

ENCERRAMENTO

_**Você sempre foi livre**_

_**Mas agora**_

_**Debaixo dessa chuva,**_

_**Com o que você senhora?**_

_**Você luta contra a solidão**_

_**Tentando esconder as lagrimas?**_

_**Nós somos iguais: esta sempre tudo bem,**_

_**Mesmo quando estamos sozinhos.**_

_**Eu gosto dessa estrada**_

_**Mesmo que seja a mais longa de todas.**_

_**A felicidade e a alegria me invadem**_

_**E eu penso em você**_

_**As cores vivas dessa estação**_

_**Vão realizar os meus desejos.**_

**

* * *

****Inicio e Termino 27 de julho de 2009.**

**Betado em 27 de julho de 2009.**

**

* * *

**

N/a: Música tema "Can you feel the love tonight?" – Elton John.

**(1) Os Três Grandiosos da Corte Imperial são Tashi (conselheiro) Shou. Taifu (mentor) Sá Enjun e Taiho (guardião). Para indicar status ou até mesmo para dizer se a pessoa é um **_sênior_**, usa-se o "sama". Entretanto, neste caso, a Shurei usou para o conselheiro Shou o **_Taishi_**. O titulo somando ao nome, já lhe da a deferência maior do que a que seria indicada pelo "sama", então ficou "Shou-Taishi".**


End file.
